peelfandomcom-20200213-history
October 1986 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1986-10-XX ; Comments *A repeat show from June 1986 (Radio Bremen). *Peel hosting a show called Stückwerk on Radio Bremen Vier. *Peel thought Germany were lucky in their world cup football match against Morocco, which he says was an extremely dull match and criticised a referee for sending an England player (Ray Wilkins) off, due to throwing a ball at him in another match against Morocco during the world cup. *Peel says his favourite Smiths track from The Queen Is Dead album is Never Had No One Ever, because Johnny Marr, the guitarist, sounds at times like Duane Eddy. *Peel had hoped that the Russians would win the World Cup football, in the hope that the Americans would pay millions and millions of dollars in trying to learn how to play proper football. *Peel mentions that the Nicaraguan coastal music group Zinica are touring Britain at the moment. *Peel mentions a lot of left wing British rock stars were planning to fly to Nicaragua to support the left wing government, but when recently they realised a Nicaraguan passport stamp might prevent them going to America, they didn't bother to go, explaining sarcastically principals are wonderful things really. *Peel plays a 60's track from the Mighty Avengers covering the Rolling Stones' Blue Turns To Grey. *Peel says he would love to go to Jamaica for the music, but is scared going, because he thinks it is a violent place. *Peel mentions visiting Crete in Greece last year for holiday and thought it was a great place. However, he ponders whether it's worth living there, especially in the height of the summer, where the place he described would be full of football hooligans and the weather far too hot. He then plays a Greek track by Nikos Sopasis from a record bought there. Tracklisting *Agnostic Front: Out For Blood (album - Cause For Alarm) Rough Justice *Smiths: Never Had No One Ever (album - The Queen Is Dead) Rough Trade *Bog-Shed: Tried To Hide But Forced To Howl (album - Step On It) Shelfish *Revolting Cocks: Union Carbide (Bhopal Version) (album - Big Sexy Land) Wax Trax! *Zinica: Soup On The Table (album - Zinica) Ocarina *Mighty Avengers: Blue Turns To Grey (v/a album - The Weekend Starts Here) Big Beat *Big Black: Kerosene (album - Atomizer) Homestead *Walking Seeds: Huge Living Creature (12" - Know Too Much) Probe Plus *Steve Knight: Robber Man (7") Ridim Force *Live Skull: Haircut For Pigs (album - Cloud One) Homestead *Nikos Sopasis: Mes Sto Baxe Mou Kopiase (album - Glentia K Xefadomata) AEME *Pop Will Eat Itself: Theresapsychopath In My Soup (7" - The Poppies Say GRRrrr!) Desperate *Thomas Mapfumo And The Blacks Unlimited: Tambazuma Nashe (Dance With The King) (album - Chimurenga For Justice) Rough Trade File ; Name * Peel On Bremen 4 Stückwerk - 1986-10-XX.mp3 ; Length * 0:46:00 ; Other * Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes